1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound imaging device which enables simple and easy entry of information relating to an ultrasound image, and more particularly, to an ultrasound imaging device having a soft keyboard displayed on a screen of the ultrasound imaging device which is used to enter the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, ultrasound imaging devices have implemented an alphanumeric keyboard as part of a control panel to enable a user to enter patient identification information. Through the alphanumeric keyboard, the patient""s name and/or other patient identification data can be displayed and stored along with an ultrasound image of the patient. The complexity and size of the control panel are increased due to the implementation of the alphanumeric keyboard, and the alphanumeric keyboard has additional keys which are irrelevant with regard to entering the patient identification information. On such a control panel, the size and spacing of the alphanumeric keys are usually smaller than that of a standard keyboard, making use of the control panel alphanumeric keyboard less than optimal. The additional space required for the alphanumeric keyboard may result in a more intimidating user interface, particularly for someone who does not perform diagnostic ultrasound imaging functions as a primary part of their occupation, such as someone other than a full-time diagnostic ultrasound sonographer. The additional space also results in a larger overall ultrasound imaging device.
Because the control panel alphanumeric keyboard is of a fixed configuration, it is not possible to easily convert the use of the alphanumeric keyboard to be compatible with a plurality of different languages. Accordingly, manufacturing inventory and selling costs are increased as a result of localization requirements of the alphanumeric keyboard on the control panel for the various different languages.
Various objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The present invention is achieved by providing an ultrasound imaging device comprising a display which displays an ultrasound image of an object, and a soft keyboard displayed on the display, which enables entering of identification information such as information relating to the ultrasound image.
The present invention is also achieved by providing a portable ultrasound imaging device comprising a display which displays an ultrasound image of a portion of a body of a patient, a patient identification input key which enables the ultrasound imaging device to enter a patient identification entry mode, and a soft keyboard which replaces the ultrasound image on the display in response to activation of the patient identification input key, to enable identification of the ultrasound image.